


Camateur

by Verdigris (Inspirent)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Outing, Camgirl AU whoop, Camgirl!Dave, Dave is stealth, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, John is the problematic fave, Johns an idiot about dave being trans, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Past Abuse/Neglect, Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Dave, Trans Jade Harley, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirent/pseuds/Verdigris
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are currently DONE WITH SAID BULLSHIT. Except that's a lie, and you totally aren't. You'd been tempted last night by a couple of your ADORING FANS with rather thick wallets practically begging you for a PRIVATE SHOW OR TWO, and, being the broke college student you are, you couldn't exactly refuse. Oh, you should probably also mention that you've currently been living off of the meager income you've been collecting as an AMATEUR CAMGIRL, and you're finding the whole experience more PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY TAXING than you had anticipated.





	Camateur

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Just wanna come out and say right now that this may not be the fic for everyone, problematic views of trans people will be acknowledged and then left uncorrected, and I wanted to clarify quickly that I in no way support these views. Dave will be misgendered, but simply out of lack of knowledge of his identity on John's part. John's an idiot, and he will struggle in later chapters with internalized homophobia, as well as some views towards Dave as a trans male that could be labelled as decidedly Not Great. This fic will not delve into transphobia, simply the idea that people percieve others differently upon learning that they are trans and not cisgender. If that makes you uncomfortable, apologies, I figured I should include a warning just in case! I will include warnings when anything that may trigger dysphoria comes up, so please please check the chapter notes before reading each new chapter! Thank you, and happy reading!

==> Wake up. 

You wake with an unbelievable soreness in your back and a rather prominent ache in your legs. Your face contorts into a grimace, lip curling and nose scrunching as you roll onto your other side, stretching out. It's a piss-poor attempt to remedy the stiffness set into your muscles, and you wince as your back pops loudly. Shit, maybe you shouldn't have gone so overboard last night. You feel like fucking garbage, and you're fully intent on passing right the fuck back out again.

==> Wait, hold the phone for a second, what's going on?

Bullshit. Bullshit is what's currently going on. 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are currently DONE WITH SAID BULLSHIT. Except that's a lie, and you totally aren't. You'd been tempted last night by a couple of your ADORING FANS with rather thick wallets practically begging you for a PRIVATE SHOW OR TWO, and, being the broke college student you are, you couldn't exactly refuse. Oh, you should probably also mention that you've currently been living off of the meager income you've been collecting as an AMATEUR CAMGIRL, and you're finding the whole experience more PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY TAXING than you had anticipated. 

Anyways, you're done with this shit right now, and you're going to try to sleep off the worst of the gross feeling still harassing your frame. Fuck.

==> Dave: Be someone who's not currently throwing a pity party. 

You like to pride yourself on keeping up to date on the intricacies of your dearest brother's life. You know just about everything that he'd rather you not. For instance, you're aware that he drinks milk straight from the carton when nobody's looking, and that he pilfers the mac-and-cheese boxes from the pantry just to stash them under his bed and in his dresser. You even know that he indulges in a bit of roleplaying now and again with Jade and their mutual friend, Nepeta, only to vehemently deny the existence of any evidence pointing towards his status as a, bluntly put, fucking dweeb.

The fact that you know all of this infuriates him to no end, clearly, and yet you're certain that in the long run, you're only helping him. It's nice to know someone cares, after all, and what is life without the love of a sibling? You have been present for the majority of milestones in your identical twin's life, and you feel as though he just might be going through another one. Dave's behavior has certainly been suspicious for the past week and a half. Evenings in particular, which have been filled with locked doors and requests for you to evacuate the premises. 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and your brother's tendency to make emotion-based, rather poorly thought out decisions is constantly astounding you. You had originally suspected some sort of relationship, which would explain the late nights and less than pleasant early mornings. However, with John showing absolutely no change in behavior, and Dave still swooning over the man near shamelessly, it's easy to tell that that isn't exactly the case. You're now beginning to suspect something purely of a sexual nature, considering the hours that have been taken out of his day, but the behavior is so wildly unlike him that you find it hard to swallow. 

There has been little change in his daily procedure, or your typically messy establishment. It has to be something concerned with coitus of some sort, though you're still rather perplexed as to the details, namely the _who_ and the _why_ of the situation.

And so you wait in your typical spot, perched on the far end of the couch with the blinds sealed shut. A book is propped open in your lap, but you have simply been reading the same sentence time and time again as you process everything running through your mind. Dave should come stumbling from his room any moment, still half asleep, and probably mentally vulnerable as a result, more likely to make a mistake and let slip a bit of information that would allow you to tie things together.

You glance out of the corner of your eye, catching sight of your brother's slowly shuffling feet. "I'm so glad you've finally decided to grace the living with your presence, David." 

The pale apparition in front of you grunts noncomitally in response, making his way towards the small kitchen nook, likely to retrieve coffee. He's far too dependent on the substance to get him through the day, you've recently considered tricking him into starting decaf through a series of intricately planned steps that would probably not be all that hard to put into action.

Your book closes with a soft, satisfying smack, hands sandwiching the text between them. You place the worn volume on the coffee table in front of you after only a moment of deliberation, your gaze following Dave as he half-shuffles, half limps into the kitchen. Ah. "We're out of milk," You inform casually, although there's something behind it. Something nosy, but sly. You're not to worried about him noticing your prying, he'll be able to tell anyways, so why bother trying to conceal your curiosity.

"And you slept well?" You call after recieving no response, lifting your own already prepared mug of raspberry tea and bringing it to your lips. It's far too cold for your taste, what with how long you've been waiting here, but you sip at it regardless, awaiting a reply. Dave grabs a mug from the cupboard with a rather noisy bout of clinking and clanging, leaning against the counter to reach the top shelf with more ease. You watch as he pours himself some day-old coffee, sighing as if it's your fault that you've run out of milk. In reality, it's his turn to do shopping. Maybe you can convince him to get that done today. 

When he finishes with his coffee pouring, he turns to look at you, his eyes rolling pointedly. He takes a sip of his cold, bitter coffee, nose wrinkling. "Mhm. Like fuckin' Sleeping Beauty." He replies, quite obviously pretending to not notice your obvious intent on interrogation. You remain unaffected, setting your mug back down with a muffled clinking noise.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I missed the dashing young prince waltzing through our... particularly chaotic apartment to," You pause for a moment, placing emphasis on your next word. "Arouse," And yet another pause, "You from your century long rest." You tuck your feet up onto the couch, pressing your cold toes between the couch cushions as best as you can. Your gaze wanders to the various items strewn carelessley around your apartment, deciding that a cleaning day definitely needs to come soon.

Dave's eyebrows raise slightly, but he doesn't otherwise respond to your comment at first. He hums, taking another swig of coffee and pulling another face. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't be." He agrees. 

Well. 

How interesting.

"Oh my, what would mother say." You shake your head, tsking quietly to yourself. Your mother, of course, would likely pat Dave on the back and congratulate him on a job well done. You're well aware now that there is no man, thanks to Dave's less than subtle hint he just shot your way, but that doesn't answer the question of what it is that Dave's been doing all these nights. 

"Hey, maybe hop off my dick? I just got up, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" He grumbles, hopping up in that funny little way of his to perch on the end of the counter. You don't miss the way he winces just barely as he does so, suggesting that the limping you noted earlier wasn't just due to a still-asleep limb.

"The better question, perhaps, is what crawled up _your_ ass?" You inquire, collecting your mug of cold tea and getting to your feet. You nearly tumble, your left foot having lost all of its feeling. Luckily, you catch yourself, managing not to spill a drop of the red-gold liquid in your frigid mug. Your brother comes back in to view quickly, but you don't mutter another word, simply placing your ceramic cup on the counter.

Dave's blush reddens, and his light brows knit together almost comically. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right the fuck there. Seriously, leave it alone, Rose, it's none of your business."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, really." You insist, pushing yourself off of the counter. "Very well, then, I suppose I'll leave you to your hot shower. Do be aware, however, that using an anal douche is an absolute and literal pain in the ass." 

As you retreat to the solitude of your room, you hear a muttered: "Jesus Christ" from behind you. Your lip quirks into a small smirk, and you resign yourself to the task of figuring out what exactly is going on in your dearest baby brother's life.

==> Rose: Snoop.

You're not snooping. You've been wanting to clean for months, and you've managed to clear out most every area of the house save for the hellhole that is Dave's room. Really, you're not snooping, you're maintaining as much of his privacy as you can while simultaneously clearing out the discarded sheet music and torn out sketchbook pages from under his bed.

Jade had been an absolute dear in insisting that she help clean. She'd rather clumsily stepped on more than a mere handful of the things laying about on your brother's floor, but then again, most of it is garbage anyways. You've been cleaning for a meager three hours, though you're sure that another three will easily be spent on Dave's room alone. At least you're proficient in the art of creating organized messes, your brother just sort of tosses things about and never looks at them again.

The space is certainly far from clean, a pile of dishes resting on the nightstand, clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor. There's only one spot where the carpet is truly visible, a little spotless rectangle of space. You note it to be a little strange, but don't question it too much at the moment, instead cataloging the information for later. 

"There's a surprising amount of information that can be discovered about my brother simply by cleaning his room for him." You state, gathering a rather impressive stash of nonperishable foods from under the bed. You really need to speak to him about his food hoarding issue. You're aware that it stems from past issues, and allowing it to manifest is just going to make the habit harder to break.

"I'm kinda worried about what we'll find. What if Dave just has a bunch of dead stuff piled into a corner or something?" Jade pipes up, genuinely sounding a bit worried. She catches an empty soda bottle almost immediately after knocking against the shelf housing it and sets it atop the dresser with her collection of other recyclables.

"He keeps it all on his shelves, Jade. There's no need to worry about breaking something important, he's possibly more clumsy than you. I can assure you, the only things you'll find on the floor are things that were made to be trod upon." You assure her, though you're not sure how much truth the statement holds. You readily add a few pairs of discarded jeans to the laundry hamper you had pulled in only moments prior, making a mental note to give Dave laundry duty. 

"Would you start stowing things back into his closet? I assume it'll be the least of your problems. It isn't as if he's been inside of it since middle school." You quip. Jade sighs.

"Aw jeez, okay." She clears a path through the clothing scattered on the floor to the other side of the room, sort of piling it up as she putters along. "Are you sure Dave's okay with us going through his stuff? Like he's not gonna get mad at me, right? Because that would totally suck." She opens the closet, the doors squeaking and groaning on their tracks. 

"He's not going to clean his room on his own, it's his own fault if he leaves things he doesn't want us seeing laying around." You point out. You hum softly to yourself, a simple note as you inspect what looks to be a stuffed cat that you weren't aware either you or Dave owned. You toss it onto his bed gently, assuming that it belongs there simply because of where it had been placed on the floor. "Would you mind putting these away?" You ask, throwing a pair of thigh-high stockings Jade's way. She looks surprised.

"Why does he have these?" She asks, ever blunt. You give her a quizzical look. You're not really one to judge others' personal fashion choices.

"I would assume that he likes the way they look." You respond. "He's never been one for wearing anything of the sort outside of the house, but I don't see why it's odd for him to experiment within the privacy of his room."

"Ew, Rose, "experiment" makes it sound sexual! I don't know about you, but I would rather not picture your brother in any sexual context. That's gross!" She exclaims. "I dunno, I guess I'm kind of on edge a little bit. He's been acting weird lately, I think? Have you noticed?" Interesting that his sudden behavioral shift has come to Jade's attention as well as your own.

"If you're referring to my twin's questionable disappearances, then yes. Although I don't know enough to say exactly why, yet." You reply, pulling Dave's laptop out from under his bed. It's still turned on, despite the screen being closed- and thus, you open it, ready to click away at whatever programs are open and shut down the poor, overheated object. 

"Oh." 

Yes, oh. In front of you is quite obviously a site aimed towards video sharing of a less than decent nature, and that certainly, certainly explains the times Dave has been absent from your friend group. As the pieces of this little mystery slip together like a sliding puzzle, you allow yourself a few moments to stare at the screen and process.

""Oh" what?" Jade asks, rather verbosely. You must appear decently surprised, as she wastes no time in making her way over to the you and peering at the laptop screen over your shoulder. You fully expect her to reel away at the sight of the camgirl website, but she simply lets out a confused: "Wait, but I thought Dave was gay?"

"He bought a high end camera two days ago." You state almost tentatively, encouraging Jade to connect the dots for herself. She is intelligent, after all, if a bit slow on the uptake. You close the laptop, not seeing any usernames that jump out at you. It must be a fairly anonymous thing, or at least you assumes it must be, based on Dave's opinions of his body. You return the object delicately to its original spot in an attempt to make it appear as if no one had touched it in the first place. Something tells you that your brother would be less than pleased with the knowledge that you knew about his hobby.

"Oh. Oooh!" Jade says, finally realizing what you're getting at. "But isn't he... I mean, it seems really unlikely to me that he'd be into that, just cause he... y'know." She says, a frown marring her expression. She's aware that Dave isn't the most secure with his self image, even if her awareness happened by accident. Dave is stealth, for the most part, and only a few close friends are aware of his gender identity woes. You're fairly certain that he's not out to John yet. Though they may be best friends, neither is particularly open to sharing.

"I'm sure it's a way for him to become confident in his appearance. It is a near constant stream of compliments, after all. It can be a rather lucrative practice as well. Having a fairly... pretty physique, for lack of a better term, does well in that industry." You muse. He's likely doing it in part for the money, you know how hard it is for him to spend anything even if he has enough to spend, let alone when he's short on cash.

Jade hums in agreement, still looking a bit perturbed. "So, are we just gonna pretend we never saw that, or what?"

"Yes, I suppose it would be best if we informed no one else of his online activities." The key word being informed. Because you're frankly going to hint the shit out of how Dave's spending his free time, most likely to both him and your friend group - namely John - and teasing will certainly follow. After all, you are nothing if not his sister.

And if John figures everything out, then kudos to him, you suppose. You're aware that he and Dave are already skirting the thin line between bromance and a relationship, that would, in your honest opinion, benefit the both of them greatly.

And they both certainly need the push you're going to give them towards talking things out. It's been frustrating watching them awkwardly dance around boundaries for the past few years without actually doing anything about it. You're going to put an end to it, one way or another.


End file.
